Refuge
by anastacianott
Summary: Не всегда отношения между Джоном и Шерлоком идут гладко. И иногда доктор может сорваться. Вот и в этот раз Джон Ватсон не выдержал и грубо и обидно накричал на своего друга. Не в силах оставаться в их общей квартире, Шерлок идёт в единственное место, где, как он надеется, его не прогонят и не потребуют объяснений. Маленькая зарисовка.
~ О.О ~

Нужно ли было удивляться, что посреди ночи к нему в кабинет без приглашения придёт его младший брат и усядется в кресло для посетителей как к себе домой, кидая свой синий шарф на лежащую на столе груду документов? Видимо, не стоило. Зацепив шарф краешком золотой ручки, Майкрофт спокойно отодвинул его в сторону, продолжая читать что-то с _очень_ важной печатью.

Закончив делать пометки, он поднимает глаза и смотрит на Шерлока, который, в свою очередь, мгновенно смотрит в ответ (как будто и не занимался только что изучением того, чего ему, как обычному гражданину, знать не полагалось). Подняв брови в немом вопросе, все, что Майкрофт получил в ответ, это невинное пожимание плечами.

Значит, молчим. Надо же, как странно, а то обычно Шерлока не заткнуть, когда он приходил и рушил Майкрофту весь график, заставляя нянчиться с его капризами. Ну и ладно.

"Если собрался оставаться, пожалуйста, только сиди тихо. У меня работа."

Удивительно, но за целых три часа, что Майкрофт разбирался с кучей документации, Шерлок ни разу не показал насколько ему скучно. Наоборот, он даже иногда подавал нужные бумаги, когда Майкрофт отвлекался. Он даже ни слова не сказал при телефонном разговоре Майкрофта с его иностранным коллегой, хотя мог бы. Чудеса не заканчиваются.

Уже было далеко за полночь, Антею Майкрофт давно отпустил, но сам ещё продолжал работать.

Обычно тишина его успокаивала, но это когда он был один. Сейчас же Майкрофт прям чувствовал, как мысли Шерлока бушуют в его голове, неустанно, беспрерывным калейдоскопом. Но все же его брат оставался тихим и безмолвным. Майкрофт мысленно закатил глаза.

"Может, просветишь меня, что стало причиной вашей ссоры с Джоном, наконец. А то учитывая как долго ты терпишь мое общество, я понимаю, что ситуация довольно серьезная, и что возвращаться на Бейкер Стрит в ближайшее время ты не собираешься. Что подводит меня к выводу, что ты попросишь меня остаться в моем доме. Не так ли?"  
Шерлок демонстративно начал читать документы с графом секретно, на что Майкрофт уже давно не стал обращать внимания. Он просто ждал.

"А пустишь?"

Майкрофт молчал, чем вызвал нетерпение у Шерлока. Но под слоем напускного раздражения, Майкрофт видел, что Шерлок нервничал и _боялся_ , что Майкрофт ему откажет. Что же случилось?

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Как поздно. Шерлок впился в него взглядом, ожидая ответа. Надеясь. О, Шерлок.

"Конечно, я пущу тебя к себе домой, брат мой. Мой дом, если ты не забыл, всегда открыт для тебя. Всегда. И то, что ты до сих пор спрашиваешь разрешения, лишь показывает, что ты до сих пор находишься под впечатлением, что я оставлю тебя ночевать на улице, если ты что-нибудь сделаешь не так, наплевав на твою просьбу... Даже если мы ссоримся, Шерлок…" Майкрофт прикрыл глаза от признания того, что они действительно ссорятся слишком часто и чаще всего по таким мелочам, - "ты - часть моей жизни, и я не отвернусь от тебя. Я не Джон, Шерлок." Последнее он сказал тихо, не желая больше расстраивать брата, ведь даже слепому ясно, что эти двое поругались. Иначе Шерлок бы не сидел сейчас здесь потерянный и грустный. Насчёт чего ссора Майкрофт не знал, но узнать было не проблемой. Вопрос – надо ли ему это?

Шерлок просиял, но быстро собрался, когда Майкрофт вспомнил Джона. Он лишь кивнул. Но во взгляде была искренняя благодарность.

Майкрофт взял трубку, чтобы вызвать шофера, пока Шерлок сходил за его пальто и зонтом. Видимо что-то действительно случилось невероятное, раз Шерлок _так_ добр. Ничего, им даже не обязательно разговаривать об этом.

Ведь если единственное что нужно его младшему брату это поддержка и знакомое место, где можно почувствовать себя в безопасности, то Майкрофт ему безоговорочно это даст.


End file.
